Life The Beginning
by MaYtImE
Summary: My life was supposed to be easy, death had freed us yet I struggled to make sense of all that was lost and all that was found. What appeared as the end for most people was just the beginning for so many others. I watched everybody around me marry and find


My life was supposed to be easy, death had freed us yet I struggled to make sense of all that was lost and all that was found

My life was supposed to be easy, death had freed us yet I struggled to make sense of all that was lost and all that was found. What appeared as the end for most people was just the beginning for so many others. I watched everybody around me marry and find fantastic jobs, yet I just coasted along through life as if it weren't meant to be. Finding the truth would lead me to the happiness I deserved. But I would never find the truth I would merely just discover myself, and who I was meant to be.

Authors Note: Hi guys, this is a story that I am writing slowly but I thought I best post at least a little bit to see if anyone liked it. So that no one is confused this is a next generation story forgive me should I make any mistakes that may offend anyone but this is my story and I will write it the way I wish. Also Aisling is a celtic name which is pronounced as Ash-Ling so please remember that when you are reading.

Disclaimer: I only own a few characters so far its just Aisling but will have added more next time. I do own the plot of this story but otherwise everything belongs to JK.

Prologue

The end of holidays had come all too soon and as I boarded the train one last time I felt nothing not even the slightest joy. I sat silently by myself in the compartment that my friends and I always filled with laughter, jokes, the odd stolen glance between one of the boys and one of us girls. The laughter, jokes and odd stolen glance were but mere memories in the distant past. At seventeen years old we were to be mature and remember to remain on guard at all times. A great evil had risen during the holidays leaving us to fear him as such. Nobody knew why but he had taken many captive and killed many. If it wasn't for the three friends who stopped the first we would still be under his power, yet they killed him allowing our world to be free again but we had lost so much in what was to be described as one of the most horrendous acts in history. My family had been taken and killed, tortured not allowed to live as the humans that they were. I was not taken I had been at my friends house when this had happened. When it was discovered that my family was dead I was thrust into care and thrust into a silence that would not allow me to speak for the fear that he would find me even though he himself was dead. My friends joked and mucked around before me but I did not even participate in what we were so well known for.

'Aisling, are you ok?' Sirius asked looking across at me from his seat. I nodded briefly before turning to look out the window as silence consumed the cabin and everyone sat in a solemn silence for the rest of the trip. As we walked into the Great Hall, I remembered how fond I had been of this castle of ancient stone which the magic was so strong in and how warm it used to feel. Now it was cold, damp and not what I had thought it to be. It was no longer beautiful I had a hatred for it and what my gift had done that had made my family targeted. How I wish I had never returned to be within these walls, but I had been forced, the ministry sought me out and concluded that I would have to attend my last year at Hogwarts. The sorting began and silently we waited as each of the first years were sorted into the houses that would best suit them. We were pleased to accept more than normal into our house Gryffindor. Life was to begin here for those students if only they knew of the perils that could be caused by living such a life. They had the look of innocence and almost fear written across their faces as each one of us stared down the table at them. I broke my stare to find that all my friends were now staring at me. I looked at them a little longer. Before standing and running, I have no idea how far I ran but it was hard to tell for this castle was so big that you could run from one end to the other and feel as if you had swam the English channel.

'Aisling!' I heard the all too familiar voice of Sirius call as I crumpled in the middle of the hall which I was now standing. Silently my tears ran down my cheeks, and I felt like I had let my emotion get the better of me. I sat silently crying while the calls of my name got closer to me. I glared up at him with a stare of hatred in my eyes. He almost turned to leave but instead he lowered his tall lanky figure and embraced me in a hug.

'Aisling, its ok to be scared but he is gone and you know that. I am sorry if something we have done has offended you but you will need to come to terms with it sooner rather than later.' He said I knew that he was trying to help but he was a boy and didn't realize that what he had said was rather insensitive.

'What would you know?' I growled before clapping my hands to my mouth. The first words I had uttered in 4 months and it had been ones that could have ruined my friendship with Sirius forever. I stood up and my legs shaking as I did so I took one last look at him before walking towards the Gryffindor tower. I reached the portrait and knew I would have to wait for someone else to say the password. I didn't have to wait long as Sirius was not that far behind me.

'Chocolate Frog' he said and we walked into the common room. We stood in an awkward silence for about ten minutes before a word was uttered.

'This is just the beginning for you Ais.' Sirius said and walked up the stairs to his dorm. I knew that this was just the beginning for me but it scared me that I would have to walk alone in this journey of mine for I would not be able to have help from my friends. They were all to wrapped up in their own lives to be concerned with me or my life. The first few weeks of school passed slowly the build up of assignments, homework and of course my duties as head girl were piled up so high by the end of the fourth week I was almost ready to scream. I had somehow managed to get through without uttering a single word which surprised even my professors as I got spells down pat without saying a single word. I began to think about what Sirius had said to me about it only being the beginning of my journey. I knew that it was only the beginning but it was just that the beginning.


End file.
